Es begann im Licht des Mondes
by Mystera II
Summary: Creatur!Fic; OOC; Slash Severus Snape beobachtet Nachts im Wald einen Waldnymphen, doch hinter welcher Maske verbirgt sich dieses mächtige Wesen tagsüber? Werden sie zusammen finden oder wird die Wahrheit alles zerstören?


Hi! Dies ist die erste FF, die ich hier poste. Das Pairing werde ich geheim halten, aber wer magischen Wesen und OOC Severus mag, der sollte es einfach mal riskieren und meine kleine Story lesen! Viel Spaß!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_**Es begann im Licht des Mondes**_

_ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc_

Beinahe geräuschlos bewegte sich der junge Mann über die Ländereien Hogwarts.

Ein Schatten in der Nacht.

Unsichtbar weil Teil der Natur, die ihn umgab und die er so sehr liebte.

Keinen Gedanken verschwendete er an mögliche Verfolger.

Vollkommen ging er auf in dieser unbändigen Liebe, die ihn zu überschwemmen drohte.

In der Liebe zum Wind, der zärtlich seine Haut streichelte und ihm liebevoll durch sein Haar fuhr.

In der Liebe, zum Gras, das wie ein seidig weicher Teppich seine Schritte dämpfte und den Bäumen, die ihn leise raschelnd zu sich riefen.

In der Liebe zum Wasser, dessen beinahe unhörbares Rauschen beruhigend und gleichzeitig lockend an deine Ohren drang.

In der Liebe zum silbernen Mondlicht, das ihn in einen weichen Schimmer hüllte, mit seiner geheimnisvollen Magie alle Sorgen verschwinden ließ und ihn mit neuer Kraft erfüllte.

Er liebte einfach alles in der Natur, die seine Mutter war … die unser aller Mutter ist.

Mit schnellen Schritten bewegte der junge Mann sich auf den Verbotenen Wald zu.

Beschleuniget seine Schritte, je näher er den mächtigen Bäumen kam und blieb dennoch weiterhin so geräuschlos, wie bisher.

Kaum dass er den Waldrand erreicht hatte und in den Schatten der Baumriesen eingetreten war, fühlte er, wie grenzenlose Zufriedenheit und großes Glück sein Herz beinahe zum bersten brachten und ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen verwandelte er sich.

Er nahm seine wahre Gestalt an und wurde dadurch noch mehr zu einem Teil des ihn umgebenden Wunders, welches die Menschen schlichtweg als Erde bezeichneten.

Welch banales Wort!

Wie unwissend sie doch waren … nicht in der Lage zu fühlen, wie einzigartig dass war, von dem sie Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Jahr für Jahr umgeben waren.

Der Mann lauschte auf die Stimmen der Bäume, Pflanzen und Tiere.

Er fühlte, was sie fühlten, sah, was sie sahen und wusste, was sie wussten.

Er würde für nichts auf der Welt mit diesen nichts ahnenden Muggeln und Zauberern tauschen wollen.

Die Welt aus ihrer beschränken Sicht betrachten … darauf konnte er gut verzischten!

Weiter wanderte er in die gefährlichen Tiefen des Waldes, der für ihn keinerlei Risiko barg und entledigte sich seines Umhangs, welchen er achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ.

Nicht bemerkend den Schatten, der ihm vom Schlosstor aus gefolgt war, mit leichtem Schock die Verwandlung beobachtet hatte und ihm nun auch weiterhin folgte.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

War es ein Gefühl gewesen?

Eine Vorahnung?

Unauffällig folgte der schwarzhaarige Mann der trotz des silbrigen Mondlichtes nur schwach erkennbaren Schattengestalt.

Irgendetwas, was er nicht genauer zu identifizieren vermochte hatte ihn in dieser Nacht aufgeweckt und in ihm den unwiderstehlichen Drang ausgelöst sich zum Eingangsportal des Schulgebäudes zu begeben.

Obwohl er normalerweise nicht der Typ war, der sich von solchen Empfindungen leiten ließ, hatte er aus einem ihm selbst unerfindlichen Grund diesem Drang nachgegeben und war tatsächlich mitten in der Nacht durch die dunklen Gänge gewandert um sich dann an der Eingangstür zu postieren.

Wenn es ihm auch sonst nichts brächte hätte er ja vielleicht wenigstens die Chance ein paar Schüler zu erwischen, die sich trotz Sperrstunde außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes aufhielten.

Am liebsten währen ihm natürlich ein paar unschuldige kleine Gryffindors. Vorzugsweise Potter und sein Anhang.

Kurz gab sich Severus Snape den angenehmen Gedanken hin, wie er dem Haus der Löwen eine horrende Menge Hauspunkte abzog und dem Goldenen Trio eine Strafarbeit und monatelanges Nachsitzen verpasste, fand jedoch schnell wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück, als eine verhüllte Gestalt an der Nische, in welcher er sich verborgen hatte, vorbeieilte.

°Jetzt kann der Spaß beginnen!°

Bevor er jedoch aus seinem Versteck heraustreten konnte, hatte die Gestalt das Eingangsportal geöffnet, welches eigentlich hätte verschlossen sein müssen und war nach draußen an die frische Nachtluft getreten.

°Oho… unerlaubtes Verlassen des Schulgebäudes während der Nacht … du machst es mir zu einfach!°

Leise trat auch der Zaubertränkeprofessor durch die Tür und durfte sehen, wie die verhüllte Gestalt sich anmutig und beinahe geräuschlos in Richtung des Waldes bewegte.

Ein gemeines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Der Verbotene Wald … wenn sich die Person, die der Größe nach zu urteilen auf jeden Fall ein Schüler war, tatsächlich in den Wald begab, dann konnte er ihr oder ihm jede Strafen verpassen, die ihm einfiel.

Und dass waren bei Merlin nicht wenige!

Darauf bedacht unbemerkt zu bleiben folgte er der Gestalt vor sich immer weiter in Richtung des Waldes.

Als sie am Waldrand stehen blieb, verharrte auch er bewegungslos.

Gerade als er aus seiner Bewegungslosigkeit erwachen und den anderen zur Rede stellen wollte, erschien um dessen Gestalt ein sachtes grünes Glühen und eine sanfte Welle reiner Magie schwappte über ihn hinweg.

Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Keuchen unterdrücken.

°Diese Magie … das ist … Nein, unmöglich!°

Ungläubig schaute … nein, starrte der Lehrer auf die Person vor sich, die nachdem das Glühen verblasst war, ihren Weg in das innere des Waldes wieder aufnahm und dabei den Umhang, welcher sie bisher verhüllt hatte, ablegte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot, ließ keine Zweifel mehr zu.

Der unbekannte Schüler, welchen er die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, war eine Waldnymphe … eine _**männliche**_ Waldnymphe!

Er folgte der grazilen Gestalt tiefer in die Schatten des Waldes.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Noch am nächsten Tag gingen dem Zaubertränkelehrer die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht nicht aus dem Kopf.

Eine männliche Waldnymphe … ein Wesen, dass es eigentlich gar nicht geben sollte.

Nymphen waren Grundsätzlich weiblich und konnten auch nur weibliche Nachkommen zur Welt bringen, aber er war sich ganz sicher, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.

Nur zu genau hatte er noch das Bild vor Augen, das der junge Mann geboten hatte.

Ein schlanker, geschmeidiger Körper.

Helle, schimmernde Haut.

Kurze, widerspenstige, dunkelgrüne Haare.

Zarte, leicht feminine Gesichtszüge.

Dunkelgrüne, geheimnisvolle Augen.

Die für Waldnymphen typische Erdrune, welche die Stirn des jungen Mannes zierte.

Nein, ein Irrtum war ausgeschlossen!

Es war ja nicht nur sein Aussehen … auch seine Magie hatte nur zu genau sein Wesen verraten.

Er selbst war ein Vampir und als solcher erkannte er die besonderen Schwingungen, die nur Nymphenmagie aussandte.

Doch blieb immer noch die Frage, wer der Waldnymph war.

Hinter welcher Illusion verbarg sich dieses wunderschöne, mächtige Wesen?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Während Snape seinen Gedanken nachhing, ignorierte er die Schüler des Grundkurses des 7. Jahrgangs bestehend aus Gryffindors und Slytherins vollständig.

Die Meisten von ihnen waren dafür mehr als dankbar.

Einmal kein griesgrämiger Professor, der einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus gleich seine Runden durch den Klassenraum zog und den Schülern –natürlich nur denen aus Gryffindor- für den kleinsten Fehler Punkte abzog und jeden mit seinem Blick den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

Da war ein in Gedanken versunkener Snape doch um einiges besser und alle Schüler arbeiteten schweigend und konzentriert vor sich hin, um an diesem Zustand bloß nichts zu ändern.

Alle?

Nein … ein Schüler hatte nicht mehr als einen kurzen Seitenblick für den Trank übrig, an welchem er arbeitete. Beim ihm erwartete eh niemand, dass er irgendeinen Zaubertrank richtig braute, deshalb konnte er ohne schlechtes Gewissen seinen schwarzhaarigen Lehrer beobachten.

Beinahe ohne Unterbrechung ruhten seine unter einer Illusion verborgenen dunkelgrünen Augen auf dem Vampir, nahmen jede kleinste Bewegung wahr.

Der geschmeidige, raubkatzenartige Gang, mit dem er den Klassenraum durchstreifte.

Die fließenden Gesten, wenn seine schlanken Hände beim Erklären Muster in die Luft malten, wenn er durch die Frage eines Schülers kurzzeitig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Die natürliche Würde und der leichte Hauch von Dunkelheit, die ihn umgaben.

Der Schüler spürte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, wie es nur der Tränkemeister hervorrufen konnte.

Erst das laute Geräusch einer Explosion, gefolgt von einem wütend hallendem „LONGBOTTOM!", holten ihn von der rosaroten Wolke auf welcher er gedanklich geschwebt hatte, wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Nach der Explosion von Neville Longbottoms Kessel, auf die der Tränkemeister zwar nicht vorbereitet gewesen, die jedoch auf Grund der Regelmäßigkeit mit welcher der Braunhaarige solche Katastrophen verursachte nicht wirklich überraschend gekommen war, hatte Severus es tatsächlich geschafft die Gedanken an den Waldnymph für einige Zeit aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Vollkommen in seinem Element, hatte er den schüchternden Gryffindor verbal zusammengestaucht und ihn –natürlich erst nach Abzug einer großen Zahl von Hauspunkten- dazu verdonnert den Klassenraum auf Art der Muggel von den Überresten seines Trankes zu befreien.

Es bereitete ihm eine gewisse Befriedigung zu wissen, dass der Schüler für die Erledigung dieser Aufgabe mindestens eine, wenn nicht sogar mehrere Stunden benötigen würde.

Gegen Abend jedoch, kehrten die verschwundenen Gedanken zurück und schon beim Essen in der Großen Halle drehte sich all sein Denken erneut unablässig um den Grünhaarigen.

Er wollte mehr erfahren über dieses Wesen, das es eigentlich gar nicht geben konnte und das er doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen hatte.

Er war fasziniert von dem naturverbundenen Geschöpf … natürlich nur auf rein wissenschaftlicher Basis!

Die leise Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihn spöttisch daraus hinwies, dass sein Interesse an dem Nymphen in etwa so wissenschaftlich sei, wie Potter ab und an dazu neigte ein _**klein wenig**_ in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, ignorierte er rigoros.

Pah, was wusste die nervige imaginäre Stimme schon über ihn? Nichts! Überhaupt nichts!!

Das die kleine Stimme doch mehr im Recht war, als Severus ihr zugestand, wäre einem unvoreingenommenen Beobachter dann wohl spätestens in den nächsten Tagen und Nächten klar geworden.

Während der Vampir die ersten Nächte seit seiner Sichtung des Grünhaarigen noch damit verbracht hatte sich –wie gesagt aus rein wissenschaftlichen Gründen- in der Nahe des Hauptportals aufzuhalten und auf das Auftauschen des besagten Mannes zu warten, hatte er sich in den darauf folgenden Nächten in seinem Zimmer eingeigelt, um tief in seine Gedanken versunken in das flackernde Kaminfeuer zu blicken ohne es wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Den Letzten Beweis hätte eben jener Beobachter dann -wenn zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt noch benötigt- erhalten, als Severus eines Nachts mit funkelnden obsidianschwarzen Augen aufsprang, weil erneut dieses drängende Gefühl von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Er erreichte so schnell die Eingangshalle, dass es selbst für einen Vampir ungewöhnlich war, was zu erwähnen sich die kleine imaginäre Stimme in seinem Kopf jedoch lieber verkniff.

Sie würde schon noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden um erneut in Aktion zu treten.

Vorzugsweise dann, wenn den Tränkemeister sie längst wieder vergessen hatte oder der irrwitzigen Hoffnung erlegen war, sie würde ihn nicht länger mit ihrer Meinung erfreuen´.

Doch wann genau dies ein würde, dass war zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ungewiss!

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

In den folgenden Wochen geschah es immer häufiger, das Severus sich von seinen Gefühlen getrieben in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses begab und von dort aus der schattenhaften Gestalt des Waldnymphen folgte, dessen Identität ihm jedoch weiterhin unbekannt blieb.

Mittlerweile war nicht einmal er noch in der Lage sich ein zureden, dass er sich auf einer rein intellektuellen Ebene für den Grünhaarigen interessieren würde.

Zu ungeduldig wartete er darauf ihm wieder durch das Dunkel der Nacht folgen, das Spiel des silbernen Mondlichtes auf der geschmeidigen Gestalt bewundern und sich an den fließenden Bewegungen sowie dem saften Ausdruck in den dunkelgrünen Augen ergötzen zu können.

°Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich! Wenn mich meine Schüler so sehen könnten … nahezu besessen von einem mysteriösen Unbekannten, mit dem ich noch nie ein Wort gewechselt habe … ich wäre Augenblicklich meinen hart erarbeiteten schlechten Ruf los!°

Immer wieder haderte der als griesgrämig bekannte Tränkemeister mit sich selbst und sagte sich, dass er aufhören müsse, sich wie ein verliebter Teenager zu verhalten, aber sobald er wieder dieses Drängen spürte, waren all seine Bedenken vergessen.

Im Unterricht war er auch weiterhin Gedanklich abwesend, was seine Schüler in bisher unbekannte Euphorie versetzte.

So wenige Hauspunkteabzüge und Strafarbeiten hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr gegeben und je länger dieser Zustand andauerte, desto weniger Schüler empfanden die Kunst des Tränke brauen als eine Strafe.

Ja, viele Schüler begannen sogar Spaß an diesem Teilgebiet ihrer Ausbildung zu empfinden und die Anzahl der gelungenen Tränke stieg an, während die Zahl der explodierenden Kessel drastisch sank.

Nur ein Schüler sorgte regelmäßig für lautstarke und teilweise gefährliche Unterrichtsunterbrechungen, wenn mal wieder einer seiner Tränke detonierte.

Aber wenn die Schüler ehrlich waren, hätte ohne eine wütende Kerkerfledermaus, die einen verängstigten Neville Longbottom zusammenstauchte etwas gefehlt.

Es gibt eben Dinge, an die man sich gewöhnt!

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

„Hast du vor mich irgendwann auch mal anzusprechen oder willst du mir bis zu meinem Abschluss immer nur heimlich auf meinen Waldspaziergängen folgen?"

Sanft wie der Wind an einem warmen Frühlingstag schwebte die samtene Stimme des Grünäugigen durch die Stille des Waldes, während er mit seinen Augen eine Herde von Einhörnern verfolgte, die in einiger Entfernung an ihm vorbei galoppierten.

Etwas Mystisches ging von dem Anblick dieser makellosen, weißen Geschöpfe, die aus reinem Licht zu bestehen schienen, in den dunklen Schatten des Gehölzes aus.

Severus war so gefesselt von dem, sich ihm darbietenden Bild, dass er beinahe eine Minute brauchte bis er erkannte, dass seine Anwesenheit nicht unentdeckt geblieben und er soeben angesprochen worden war.

Dann jedoch straffte er die Schultern und trat aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes in das helle Silberlicht des Mondes, welches durch eine kleine Lücke in den Baumwipfeln fiel und einen lichten Fleck bildete, in welchem sich auch der Grünhaarige aufhielt.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie verfolgt habe!"

„Schon in Ordnung, Severus! Wenn es mich gestört hätte, dann hätte ich mich schon vor zwei Monaten bei dir beschwert!", sagte der Mann und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu dem Vampir um, der ihn ungläubig –und auf Grund des umwerfenden Lächelns leicht fasziniert- anstarrte. „Sie haben es bemerkt?"

„Ach Severus … jetzt hör schon auf mich zu siezen! Mein Name ist Silvanus Tavaron! Aber du darfst mich Sil nennen!!"

„OK … Sil!"

„Geht doch!" Das Lächeln des Waldnymphen wurde noch eine Spur strahlender. „Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen … nein, ich habe dich nicht bemerkt, aber die Bewohner dieses Waldes waren so freundlich mich davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass jeder meiner Schritte beobachtet wurde!"

°Mist!°, ging es seinem schwarzhaarigen Gegenüber durch den Kopf und die kleine imaginäre Stimme sah die Zeit für reif, sich mit einem fröhlichen „Kannst du mir mal sagen, wie eine Flachpfeife wie du als Spion überleben kann?" nach langer Pause zurück zu melden.

Severus sah dir Rückkehr der Stimme als gerechte Strafe an.

Er hätte wirklich daran denken müssen, dass es fast unmöglich war eine Nymphe unbemerkt durch einen Wald hindurch zu verfolgen. Sogar wenn es sich um die wohl einzige männliche Nymphe in der gesamten magischen Welt handelte.

Selbst in einer Umgebung mit weniger Vegetation, in der nur wenige Tiere lebten, wäre es eine schwere Aufgabe gewesen.

Während der Vampir sich innerlich für seine Unachtsamkeit selbst zerfleischte und die imaginäre Stimme ein unerwartetes Talent im Erfinden von Anfeuerungsparolen entwickelte, stand Silvanus ein wenig irritiert vor dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise wahrzunehmen schien.

°Das ihn das so treffen würde hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht! Ob er wohl heute noch einmal in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrt? Hmmm … im Zweifelsfall werde ich wohl zu ungewöhnlichen Mitteln greifen müssen …°, dachte er und seine Augen blitzten freudig auf.

Er überließ den Mann mit den unergründlichen Obsidianaugen noch einige Zeit lang seinen Gedanken und nutzte diese Zeit dazu, ihn einmal in aller Ruhe zu betrachten.

Wohlwollend glitten seine Augen über die drahtige Gestalt des Tränkemeisters, die auch von seiner schwarzen Robe nicht versteckt werden konnte.

Die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare flatterten leise im Wind und schienen jegliches Licht zu verschlucken.

Dafür leuchtete seine marmorweiße Haut umso heller und verlieh ihm einen leichten Glorienschein. Silvanus war bezaubert von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.

Doch der absolute Höhepunkt waren seine Augen, die den Nymphen geradezu magisch in ihren Bann zogen, sodass er das Gefühl in ihnen zu versinken nicht mehr loswurde.

Wie tiefe schwarze Tümpel, die faszinierende Geheimnisse in sich bargen.

Der Grünhaarige verspürte, wie schon sooft, wenn er einen Blick in diese wunderschönen Obsidiane geworfen hatte, den Wunsch einfach nur für den Rest seines Lebens in sie blicken zu dürfen und die Kälte, die sie all zu oft beherrschten durch die Wärme seiner Liebe zu vertreiben.

Er wollte die dunklen Seelenspiegel vor Glück leuchten sehen und dass sie vor Liebe strahlten.

Mit einem Ruck riss er sich aus seinen Beobachtungen los und entschied sich, dass nun auch Severus genug seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte.

„Severus? … Severus! … SEV!!"

Erschrocken zuckte der so rüde aus seinen Gedanken Gerissene zusammen und musste sich erst einmal sammeln, bevor er sich dem etwas kleineren Grünhaarigen zuwenden konnte.

„Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?"

„Ja! Verzeihen Sie … Verzeih mir bitte meine geistige Abwesenheit!"

„Schon in Ordnung!"

°Eigentlich wär ich sogar ganz froh gewesen, wenn du noch ein wenig versunkener gewesen wärst. Ich hätte einfach zu gerne … naja, jetzt wird das eh nicht mehr!° Sil entwich ein enttäuschtes Seufzen, das ihm einen irritierten Blick des Schwarzhaarigen einbrachte. °Ist sowieso fraglich, wie er darauf reagiert hätte!°

„Ähm … Silvanus?"

„Ja?" Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seinen Gegenüber.

„Ich …"

„Du möchtest wissen, wie es sein kann, dass du vor einer männlichen Waldnymphe stehst, obwohl von meiner Rasse sonst nur weibliche Exemplare zu existieren scheinen, oder?"

„Ja! Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Nein! Natürlich nicht!", antwortete der Grünäugige und musste schmunzeln. °Fürchtet da etwa jemand um seinen schlechten Ruf? Wäre ja auch zu schlimm, wenn die Leute hinter seine Maske blicken könnten!° „Das ist nur die Frage, die mir bisher jeder gestellt hat, der mein wahres Wesen erkannt hat."

„Und?"

„Naja … so leicht lässt sich das nicht erklären! Erst einmal muss ich klarstellen, dass ich keineswegs der einzige männliche Waldnymph bin. Zwar handelt es sich bei den meisten Nymphen … und ich meine alle Nymphen und nicht nur die Waldnymphen … um Frauen, aber immer wieder … wenn auch eher selten … kommt es dennoch vor, dass eine Nymphe mit ihrem Partner einen männlichen Nachkommen zeugt. Nun ist es leider so, dass bei diesen ohnehin schon wenigen männlichen Nachkommen, ihr magisches Erbe nur sehr selten zutage tritt. In den Meisten von ihnen erwacht niemals der Naturgeist und ich denke, dass es an dieser Tatsache liegt, dass die Existenz der wenigen männlichen Nymphen mit der Zeit in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Einzige Ausnahme stellen dabei die Baumnymphen dar, bei denen je nach Baumart sehr oft maskuline Nachkommen geboren werden. Eine Begründung hat dafür bisher noch niemand gefunden, aber in meinem Volk hat man mit der Zeit festgestellt, dass wir männliche Nymphen im allgemeinen ein höheres Magielevel besitzen, als die Frauen unserer Art."

Silvanus sah seinem Gegenüber an, dass er noch weitere Fragen hatte, aber für die heutige Nacht hatte er seiner Meinung nach genug erzählt! Das sagte er dem Dunkeläugigen auch.

„In Ordnung!", antwortete Severus und lächelte den Nymphen freundlich an.

Als dieser ihn daraufhin mit großen Augen anstarrte, brach er in lautes Gelächter aus!

„Hey … ich weis gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt!", beschwerte sich Sil und schmollte leicht. „Ich habe dich eben noch niemals lächeln sehen! Du solltest das öfters tun, es steht dir!! … Obwohl ich dann in deinem Unterricht wahrscheinlich gar nichts mehr hinbekommen würde!" °Nicht dass ich bisher irgendwas zustande gebracht hätte, aber wenigstens hab ich bisher noch niemanden ernsthaft verletzt!°

Jetzt hatte der Grünhaarige die Neugierde des Tränkemeisters von neuem zum Leben erweckt.

„Du bist in einer meiner Klassen? Wer bist du eigentlich? … Ich meine, wenn du deine Illusion trägst?"

„Ja, ich bin in einer deiner Klassen, aber ich werde mich hüten und dir sagen, wer ich tagtäglich bin!"

„Weshalb denn?

„Sagen wir es mal so … du bist mir nicht unbedingt … wohlgesonnen!"

„Hmm…" °Wer könnte er nur sein? Ich bin nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen? Das trifft auf fast zwei Drittel der Schüler zu! … Kein besonders hilfreicher Hinweis!!°

Sev grübelte noch eine Weile, lies sich dann jedoch von Sil in ein Gespräch über die verschiedenen Pflanzen im Wald und ihren Nutzen für Zaubertränke verwickeln. Er hatte viel Spaß an dieser Unterhaltung, denn wer kannte sich schon besser mit Kräutern und deren Wirkung aus, als ein Waldgeist?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Die nächsten Wochen traf sich Severus immer wieder mit Silvanus Nachts im Wald, wo sie über die verschiedensten Themen diskutierten, gemeinsam die schattigen Tiefen des Waldes erkundeten und manchmal auch einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander auf einer der verborgenen Lichtungen saßen und stillschweigend die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen genossen.

Zwischen ihnen herrschte eine tiefe Vertrautheit, wie sie normalerweise erst nach jahrelanger Bekanntschaft entstand und manchmal kam es ihnen selbst so vor, als ob sie sich tatsächlich schon seit unzähligen Jahren kennen würden, so nahe fühlten sie sich einander. Jeder von ihnen hatte das Gefühl, dem anderen vollkommen vertrauen zu können und sie freuten sich immer wieder von Neuem, wenn endlich die Nacht einbrach und sie sich wieder treffen konnten.

Trotz dieser zunehmenden Vertrautheit und vielen Fragen seitens Severus, weigerte sich Silvanus jedoch weiterhin standhaft ihm zu verraten, unter welchem Namen er in der Schule bekannt war.

Er war der Meinung, Severus müsse es selbst herausfinden und das Einzige, dass dieser noch aus ihm herausbekam, war das er im 7. Jahrgang sei.

Weshalb Silvanus sein wahres Wesen vor seinen Schulkameraden und allen anderen in Hogwarts verbarg, fragte Severus den Jüngeren nie. Er kannte den Grund, denn es war derselbe, den auch er hatte.

Die magische Welt war trotz aller ihrer Vorzüge alles andere als gerecht den magischen Wesen gegenüber. Man fürchtete sie, weil ihr magisches Potenzial für einen normalen Zauberer unerreichbar war und hatte sie deswegen entweder verteufelt, wie zum Beispiel die Werwölfe und Vampire, die als kaltblütige Monster dargestellt wurden, oder sie mit Hilfe von faulen Tricks domestiziert und den Kern ihres Seins zerstört. Auf diese Art und Weise waren auch die Hauselfen entstanden, die nicht einmal mehr annähernd an die stolzen und edlen Geschöpfe erinnerten, von denen sie abstammten.

Nur wenige Zauberer teilten nicht die Meinung der breiten Masse und bis sich dies nicht geändert hatte, hieß es sich weiterhin verbergen. Entweder wie Silvanus hinter einer Illusion oder wie er selbst, indem man nur einen leichten Verschleierungszauber anwandte und sich gerade soweit verdächtig benahm, dass es den Leuten schon wieder unwahrscheinlich vorkam, dass er tatsächlich etwas zu verbergen hatte.

Weshalb sollte sich jemand auch so schlecht tarnen, dass konnte sich eben kein Zauberer vorstellen!

Ja, nach dem Weshalb musste der Vampir nicht fragen, aber das Wer hätte er zu gerne beantwortet gewusst.

Zum Ausgleich für seine Verschwiegenheit alles betreffend, was mit seiner Tarnidentität zusammenhing, erzählte der Grünäugige dem schwarzhaarigen Vampir viel von seiner Kindheit, die er in einem kleinen Wald verbracht hatte, der sich auf einer von Muggeln und Zauberern bisher unentdeckten Insel befand.

Wann immer er von seiner Heimat sprach, trat ein sehnsüchtiges Funkeln in seine Augen und sein Blick richtete sich dann in die Ferne, als könne er etwas sehen, dass für Severus unsichtbar war.

Mit verträumter Stimme berichtete er von Orodior –wie die Insel hieß-, mit seinen mächtigen, jahrhundertealten Bäumen, seinen funkelnden glasklaren Bergseen, der von reiner Magie erfüllten Luft und den unzähligen magischen Wesen und Kreaturen, die dort friedlich zusammen lebten.

Auch Severus erzählte dem Anderen viel über seine Kindheit und das kleine Dorf in den Karpaten, in welchem er seine Jugendjahre verbracht hatte.

Der Schwarzhaarige war ein sehr guter Erzähler.

Bei seinen Geschichten, war es Silvanus immer wieder so, als könne er das, was ihm beschrieben wurde, wirklich vor sich sehen.

Ihm war, als streife er mit dem kleinen Severus durch die Täler und Felsschluchten, der gewaltigen Berge, immer auf der Suche nach einer der vielen kleinen und großen Überraschungen, die sich hinter jeden Stein und jeder Pflanzen zu verbergen vermochten.

Der Vampir mit den obsidianschwarzen Augen beschrieb ihm alles mal in den leuchtenden, lebendigen Farben eines Sommertages, an dem er mit den anderen Jungvampiren über die Wiesen tollte und alle Sorgen vergas, ein anderes mal in den eher dunklen Farben der geheimnisvollen Mondnächte und düsteren Wintertage, welche ihn auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise tief geprägt hatten.

Immer wieder wurde die Stille des Verbotenen Waldes durch das offene und befreite Lachen der beiden Männer durchbrochen, wenn einer von ihnen eine der vielen kleinen Anekdoten aus seinem Leben erzählte.

In solchem Momenten hätte wohl niemand den ach so grimmigen Tränkemeister wieder erkannt, dessen Gesicht in Silvanus Gegenwart alles Harte und Kalte verlor und ihn wie einen ganz anderen Mann erschienen ließ.

Ein Mann, von dem er selbst geglaubt hatte, ihn schon vor langer Zeit in seinem Heimatdorf zurückgelassen zu haben, als er diesem nach dem Tod seiner geliebten Eltern den Rücken gekehrt hatte.

Doch nun stellte er fest, dass der alte Severus Snape keineswegs verschwunden gewesen war, sondern einfach nur irgendwo tief in seinem trauernden Herzen geschlafen hatte, bis er wieder aufgeweckt worden war.

Aufgeweckt von Silvanus Tavaron.

Dem Mann, dessen Bild mit jeder Nacht, in der sie sich trafen mehr und mehr in seinem Herzen verwurzelt war und der immer genau zu wissen schien, wie es ihm gerade ging und wie er ihn wieder aufmuntern konnte, wenn er einmal schlechte Laune hatte.

Wobei an dieser Stelle gesagt werden muss, dass er seitdem er seine Nächte im Wald mit Silvanus verbrachte, nur noch sehr selten schlechte Laune hatte, sodass manche Schüler schon der Meinung waren, dass irgendwer ihm einen Gute-Laune-Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte.

Das war natürlich nicht die einzige Theorie seine gute Laune betreffend, welche die Schüler –und im Geheimen auch so mancher Lehrer- als Begründung für sein ungewohntes Verhalten entwickelt hatten.

So besagte zum Beispiel ein Gerücht -über das er sich zusammen mit Sil halbtot gelacht hatte-, dass er gar nicht der echte Severus Snape sein, sondern irgendjemand anders, der sich für ihn ausgab.

Viele tippten sogar darauf, dass er in Wirklichkeit Gilderoy Lockhard sein, der sich mit Hilfe von Vielsaft-Trank verwandelt habe. Schuld an diesem ziemlich peinlichen und alleine schon auf Grund des ausgeprägten Narzissmuses dieses Mannes und seiner hartnäckigen Amnesie, unter welcher er nach seinem kleinen Unfall mit dem Amnesia-Zauber vor fünf Jahren litt, außerordentlich absurden Verdacht, war der Umstand, dass er einmal im Gedanken versunken in einer Tränkestunde einen Schüler aus Hufflepuff angelächelt hatte, der daraufhin beinahe in seinem Luminate-Trank ertrunken wäre.

Der Schüler hatte daraufhin die nächsten drei Wochen lang im Dunkeln geleuchtet und Severus hatte von da an darauf geachtet nicht mehr mit einem –wie die leider immer noch nicht verstummen wollende, imaginäre Stimme meinte- idiotischen, beinahe schon gryffindormäßigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht durch das Schloss zu laufen.

Zu seinem eigenen Unwillen gelang ihm dies leider nicht immer und Madame Pomfrey hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viele Anti-Schock-Tränke bei dem Tränkemeister ordern müssen, wie zu dieser Zeit.

Die Schüler schienen sich aber auch einfach nicht an den Anblick eines glücklichen Zaubertränkelehrers gewöhnen zu können.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Es war Montagmorgen und Severus Befand sich in seinem Klassenzimmer in den Kerkern Hogwarts, wo gerade eine Tränkestunde des 7. Jahrgangs der Häuser Slytherin und Gryffindor anstand.

Eine Doppelstunde!

Wie immer, wenn Severus seinen Blick über die vor sich versammelten Schlangen und Löwen gleiten ließ, die sich strickt von einander getrennt im Klassenraum verteilt hatten, kamen in ihm Zweifel hoch, ob Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens der Schulleiter dieser hervorragenden Lehranstalt, nicht doch langsam ein wenig zu alt für seinen Posten war.

Welche andere Begründung konnte es dafür geben, dass dieser mit voller Absicht immer wieder diese beiden, sich in tiefem Hass verbundenen Häuser im Unterricht zusammenbrachte?

Richtig! Keinen!!

Selbst Silvanus, der im allgemeinen nicht schlecht über andere Leute zu sprechen neigte, hatte schon oftmals Zweifel an der geistigen Gesundheit des Direktors geäußert, was in dem Vampir den Verdacht geweckt hatte, dass er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach selbst Mitglied eines der beiden Häuser war.

Nur welches? Und vor allem wer?

Prüfend musterte Snape die mehr oder minder konzentrierten Schüler, fragte sich, wer von ihnen derjenige war, nach dem er suchte.

Einen nach dem anderen nahm er unter die Lupe.

Erst die Slytherins!

Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle…

°Definitiv nicht! So dumm kann man sich gar nicht stellen!!°

… Theodor Nott ….

°Zu gewalttätig und aggressiv!°

… Blaise Zabini …

°Möglich, aber unwahrscheinlich … ich hege keine besondere Abneigung gegen den Jungen und Sil meint ich könne sein Alterego nicht leiden!°

…Draco Malfoy.

°Da wären ja die zwei Hohlköpfe noch wahrscheinlicher!°

Danach waren die Gryffindors an der Reihe.

Dean Thomas…

°Hmm… ein Muggelstämmiger … ist der nicht mit der Weasley-Göre zusammen?°

…Seamus Finnigan…

°Braut ganz annehmbare Tränke … eher ein unauffälliger Schüler.°

…Ronald Weasley…

°Hat und hatte eindeutig zu viele Geschwister auf dieser Schule, um nur eine Tarnidentität zu sein! … Merlin sei Dank!°

…Harry Potter…

°Zugegebenermaßen der Schüler, den ich am meisten hasse, aber dennoch … mehr als unwahrscheinlich!°

…Neville

KAWUMM

„LONGBOTTOM, SIE UNFÄHIGER IDIOT! ICH HATTE AUSDRÜCKLICH GESAGT EINE DRACHENSCHUPPE … E-I-N-E !!"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Kaum, dass Severus in den Schatten des Waldes getreten war, umfingen ihn die samtene Dunkelheit und die friedliche Stille dieses Ortes, wie ein schützender Mantel.

Beinahe augenblicklich konnte er spüren, wie die Anspannung des Tages von ihm abfiel und sich ein tiefes Gefühl der Ausgeglichenheit seiner bemächtigte.

Hier, zwischen den mächtigen Bäumen, wo die einzigen Geräusche das sachte Rauschen des Laubes, das sanfte Gluckern eines nahe gelegenen Baches und die leisen Geräusche der nachtaktiven Bewohner des Gehölzes waren, fühlte der Vampir sich geborgen und sicher.

In den letzten Wochen, war er zu einen Teil dieses Wunders der Natur geworden … weil Silvanus Teil davon war.

Möglichst geräuschlos, um die angenehme Ruhe um sich herum nicht zu stören, wanderte der Schwarzhaarige durch den Wald. Immer seinen vampirischen Instinkten folgend, die ihn bisher noch jede Nacht zielsicher zu dem naturverbundenen Grünhaarigen mit den faszinierenden grünen Augen, die je nach Stimmung einem anderen Grünton annahmen, hin geführt hatten.

Wie schon so manches Mal zuvor, fragte er sich, weshalb es für ihn scheinbar kein Problem darstellte den anderen in dem weitläufigen und ihm zu großen Teilen unbekannten Wald zu finden, er ihn jedoch in seinem kleinen überschaubaren Klassenzimmer in Hogwarts einfach nicht entdecken oder vielmehr erkennen konnte.

Eine Frage, auf welche die nervtötende –und zu seinem Ärger anscheinend einfach nicht verschwinden wollende- Stimme in seinem Kopf nur gewartet zu haben schien, denn sogleich machte sie ihn in ihrer gewohnt freundlichen Art und Weise darauf aufmerksam, dass er Silvanus Tarnung in Wirklichkeit wahrscheinlich gar nicht wissen wolle, weil er so feige sei wie die Promenadenmischung dieses trotteligen Halbriesen Hagrid bei Nacht und Angst davor habe was dann geschehen könne.

War es da noch verwunderlich, dass er diese Stimme auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte?

Nein!

Selbst Dumbledore würde sich von diesem ständigen Wispern gestört fühlen und das sollte schon was bedeuten, war der alte Mann doch meistens _**so**_ gut gelaunt und geduldig, dass der Schwarzhaarige ihn schon im Verdacht hatte, dass hinter seinen heiß geliebten Zitronendrops mehr steckte, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte.

Irgendwann würde er sich mal eines dieser Dinger schnappen und es analysieren …aber ok, er kam vom Thema ab.

Also weg von Dumbledore und wieder hin zu Silvanus… es war ja auch viel angenehmer an den jungen Nymphen zu denken, als an den leicht bekloppten alten Zauberer.

So in seine Gedanken versunken, die sich nun wieder ausschließlich um die eine Person drehten, die ihn nun mal beinahe immer beschäftigte, wanderte Severus immer weiter in die dunklen Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes hinein. Geleitet von seinen Instinkten, brauchte er nicht darauf zu achten, welchen Weg er nahm. Er konnte sich gar nicht verlaufen, so sicher leiteten diese ihn.

Auch konnte er mittlerweile die Magie spüren, welche der hogwarts'che Naturgeist ausstrahlte. Die reine und kräftige Erdmagie lag wie ein leichtes grünes Schimmern in der Luft, tauschte das Gehölz in ein geheimnisvolles Zwielicht und fand seine Erwiderung in der Flora des Waldes, deren eigene ihr innewohnende Magie regelmäßigem Herzschlag gleich pulsierte.

Dies waren nicht nur irgendwelche Bäume und Sträucher ohne Seele.

Der Verbotene Wald war lebendig, ein beseeltes Lebewesen, das man jederzeit mit allen anderen Geschöpfen gleichsetzen konnte.

Dieser wunderbare Ort, diese Oase des Friedens, war nicht anders, als alle anderen Wesen auf der Welt. Er konnte denken und fühlen, wie es jeder Mensch und jedes Tier auch konnte.

Er beschützte jene die zu ihm gehörten, bot ihnen eine Zuflucht und Geborgenheit, wenn sie sie brauchten.

Früher hatte Severus dies nicht erkennen können, jetzt jedoch war auch er einer von denen, die mit dem Wald verbunden waren.

Dank Silvanus!

°Wenn Sil nicht wäre, hätte ich nie erfahren, wie der Verbotene Wald wirklich ist! Allein schon dafür werde ich ihm ewig dankbar sein!!°

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf das Gesicht des Vampirs, als er spürte, dass er jetzt ganz nahe bei dem Waldnymphen war.

Er bog um die letzten Bäume, welche sie beide noch trennten.

Dann verschwand sein Lächeln und machte einem Ausdruck tiefer Sorge platz.

Ein intensives grünes Leuchten lag über der gesamten Lichtung, tauchte alles in ein gespenstiges Licht.

Die Magie, die in der Luft lag, war fühlbar. Beinahe konnte man der Täuschung verfallen, sie mit bloßen Händen greifen zu können, solche Kraft lag in ihr verborgen.

An diesem Ort waltete reine Magie. Erdmagie. Silvanus Magie!

Es war nicht da erste Mal, dass Severus eine Kostprobe der Stärke des Grünhaarigen erhielt, aber bemerkte er sofort beim betreten der Lichtung, dass etwas anders war, als bei den anderen Malen, bei denen er seine Kraft freigesetzt hatte.

Es dauerte nur Sekundenbruchteile, bis er erkannt, was so anders war.

Die Magie war dunkler, als die vorherigen Male in denen sie die weiche, helle Farbe frischen Blattwerks hatte und unbändige Lebensfreude ausgestrahlte. Sie besaß den düsteren Farbton von Sumpfpflanzen, die in ihrem Leben noch niemals die Sonne gesehen hatten und sandte eine tiefe Traurigkeit und das bittere Gefühl von Schuld aus, die Severus direkt ins Herz trafen.

Sein Blick huschte über die Lichtung und suchte nach Silvanus. Sorge leuchtete aus den Obsidianen.

Dann entdeckte er den Waldgeist.

Er saß auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite der Waldlichtung an den Stamm einer mächtigen Eiche gelehnt und starrte blind vor sich hin. Seine wunderschönen grünen Augen waren leer. Severus konnte sehen, dass er vollkommen in seine eigene kleine Welt abgetaucht zu sein schien und er fragte sich was geschehen war, das den lebensfrohen Mann derart erschüttert hatte.

Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken näherte der Vampir sich dem der Welt entflohenen und kniete sich dann neben ihm nieder.

Keine Reaktion, noch nicht einmal ein Zwinkern zeigte an, ob der andere ihn wahrgenommen hatte.

Severus spürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Herzen.

Er wollte nicht, dass Silvanus sich schlecht fühlte. Er wollte ihn lachen sehen, wollte sehen, wie diese unglaublichen Smaragde vor Glück strahlten.

Dafür würde er alles geben.

°Was ist nur mit ihm?°

Sanft legte er dem Jüngeren eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sil? Was ist los?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Die sanfte, weiche Stimme riss den Nymphen aus seiner Apathie.

Sein Kopf ruckte herum. Leicht verschleierte moosgrüne Augen trafen auf besorgte schwarze und versanken in ihnen.

„Severus …"

Ohne nachzudenken warf er sich dem Schwarzhaarigen an den Hals und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Halsbeuge. Tief atmete er den Geruch des anderen ein, diesen Duft von getrockneten Kräutern und Sandelholz, der dem Größeren zueigen war und der sich beruhigend wie Balsam auf seine aufgewühlte Seele legte.

Ganz eng schmiegte sich sein zitternder Körper an den des anderen, der leicht verwirrt seine Arme um ihn schloss, ihn kurz entschlossen auf seinen Schoß zog und ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr murmelte.

Sanft strich er über die kurzen Haare des sich nur langsam Beruhigenden.

°Was hat ihn nur so aufgeregt? Wen ihm irgendwer etwas getan hat, dann wird derjenige sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein!°

Für einen kurzen Augenblick lag in seinen Augen ein so immens kalter, wütender und bedrohlicher Ausdruck, dass wahrscheinlich sogar Dumbledore sein Lächeln vergangen wäre und selbst Peeves vor ihm die Flucht ergriffen hätte.

Severus war sich dessen vielleicht noch nicht wirklich bewusst, aber tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein war aus Silvanus schon längst _**sein**_ Silvanus geworden … sein Herz hatte ihn sich zum Gefährten erkoren. Von nun an würde er ihn mit seinem Leben vor allen Gefahren beschützen und Gnade dem, der so dumm sein sollte, dem Waldgeist auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen.

Als der Dunkeläugige spürte, dass der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen aufgehört hatte zu zittern, hob er eine Hand an das Gesicht Silvanus' und drehte dessen Kopf so, dass er ihm ins Gesicht blicken konnte.

Da er ihn dabei mit dem anderen Arm immer noch an sich gedrückt und auch der Nymph ihn weiterhin fest umschlungen hielt, waren ihre Gesichter nun nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Erneut versanken sie in den Seelenspiegeln des jeweils anderen, als opalschwarz auf nun jadegrün traf.

„Was hat dich so aufgeregt?", fragte Severus leise, während er weiterhin wie gebannt in diese faszinierenden grünen Seen blickte, die er bisher noch niemals aus dieser Nähe hatte betrachten und in deren Tiefen er sich auf ewig hätte verlieren können.

„N…nichts…" Ein Schatten huschte über das Gesicht des Jüngeren, der nun den Blickkontakt löste und seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte. „Ich… ich war dumm … habe überreagiert. Passiert uns Naturgeistern manchmal… ist nicht so wild!" Er verstummte.

Er konnte dem Anderen doch nicht sagen, dass er nach dem Vorfall im Zaubertränkeunterricht auf einmal Angst gehabt hatte, dass er ihn ablehnen würde, wenn er irgendwann herausfand, wer er war.

Sev würde ihn auslachen … oder noch Schlimmeres. Was wenn er seine Tarnung erraten und ihn dann wirklich ablehnen würde?

Das könnte er nicht ertragen.

„Warum nur bin ich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden? … Na, was meinst du?"

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in Silvanus Bauch breit, als der warme Atem des Vampirs sein empfindliches Ohr streifte und sein Gesicht daraufhin sanft aber bestimmt wieder so gedreht würde, dass er gezwungen war erneut in das Antlitz des Schwarzhaarigen mit den dunklen Augen zu blicken, in denen nun neben der Sorge und der Zuneigung, die er für ihn empfand, –dass es Liebe sein könnte, daran wagte Sil nicht einmal zu denken- nun auch ein amüsiertes Funkeln lag.

Das Kribbeln im Bauch des Waldnymphen breitete sich nun in seinem ganzen Körper aus und irgendetwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu sich seine Sorgen einfach von der Seele zu reden.

Aber was sollte er sagen?

Wie konnte er Severus sein Herz ausschütten ohne Gefahr zu laufen sich vollkommen lächerlich zu machen?

„Wenn du nicht willst, dann braucht du nicht mit mir darüber zu reden!", sanft strichen die schlanken Finger des Tränkemeisters von Silvanus' Kinn zu seiner Wange, wo seine Hand kurz verweilte, um dann hinunter zu seiner Taille wanderte, die er mit seinem Arm umschlang. „Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, wenn du reden willst oder einfach jemanden zum anlehnen brauchst!"

„Danke!", nuschelte Silvanus und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in der Halsbeuge Severus', der ihn beschützend an sich drückte.

„Dafür brauchst du mir nicht zu danken … dafür nicht!"

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte den Kleineren der Beiden, der entspannt seine Augen schloss und sich nun vollständig in die Geborgenheit der Umarmung fallen ließ.

° Vielleicht wird er mich ja doch nicht hassen … ich werde ihm einfach vertrauen müssen!°

Der Vampir spürte, dass der junge Mann in seinen Armen nun wieder vollkommen mit sich im Reinen war und bette zufrieden lächelnd deinen Kopf in dessen wirren grünen Haarschopf.

Auf diese Art und Weise saßen sich noch lange beisammen und ließen die Nacht verstreichen, tief im Herzen bereits ahnend, dass in dieser Nacht ein Band zwischen ihren Seelen geknüpft worden war, dass sie auf ewig miteinander verbinden würde.

Mit flammenden Farben brach ein neuer Morgen an.

Gemeinsam begrüßten sie den neugeborenen Tag. Nicht wissend, dass er es sein sollte, an dem das kleine Seelenband die Wahrheit offen legen und zu einem festen Tau werden würde.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Munter brodelte es im Innern der Kessel auf den fröhlich knisternden Flammen dahin.

Dichter Dampf stieg auf und wogte malerisch durch den Klassenraum, schimmerte im diffusen Licht des Kerkers in einem sanften Goldton auf.

Schien zum Takt der hackenden Messer, kochenden Tinkturen und über den Metallboden der Kessel schabenden Rührlöffel zu tanzen und malte fantastische Muster in die Luft, die erfüllt war von teils sonderbaren, teils faszinierenden Gerüchen.

In diesem Raum war Magie am walten.

Sie erstrahlte in den verschiedensten Farben, war mal stärker mal schwächer zu spüren, wirbelte ungestüm auf oder war nur als feiner Schimmer wahrzunehmen.

Wer konnte bei diesem berauschenden Angriff auf die Sinne nicht verstehen, welche Faszination im Brauen von Zaubertränken der verschiedensten Art lag?

Wer konnte sich dem Bann entziehen, der von dem sorgfältigen Vermischen ausgewählter Zutaten ausging, die bei der richtigen Verwendung entweder Leben oder Tod bringen konnten?

°Wieso ist mir dies alles nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen?°, fragte sich Silvanus, der sein Äußeres wie gewohnt unter der Illusion verborgen hielt und dessen Augen wie schon so oft jeder Bewegung des Lehrers für Zaubertränke folgten.

Ein verträumter Ausdruck lag dabei in den normalerweise grünen, nun jedoch haselnussbraunen Seelenspiegeln.

Hätte er ähnlich wie Severus eine kleine imaginäre Stimme im Kopf gehabt, hätte diese ihn nun mitgeteilt, dass seine neu erwachte Begeisterung für Zaubertränke wohl weniger mit dem Fach für sich, als viel mehr mit dem Lehrer zutun habe und mit der vorangegangenen Nacht im Wald. Dann hätte sie wahrscheinlich noch hinzugefügt, dass diese wundervollen Dunstschwaden, welche seiner Meinung nach ach do malerisch seien, von dem Pflanzenvernichtungselixier ausgingen und das seines übrigens ziemlich beunruhigende Dinge mache.

Leider war es Silvanus nicht vergönnt, eine solche Stimme zu hören.

So verweilte der Nymph weiterhin in seiner Traumwelt und bekam nicht mit, wie der Inhalt seines Kessels immer stärker zu schäumen und blubbern anfing.

Erst als das Zinngefäß über dem Feuer hin und her zu ruckeln begann, wurde er zurück in die Wirklichkeit gerissen.

Aus schreckgeweiteten Augen starrte er seinen wild gewordenen Kessel an. Erkannte, was schon in wenigen Augenblicken passieren würde.

°Ich muss hier weg!°, dachte Sil leicht panisch, aber sein Körper bewegte sich nicht einen Millimeter von seinem Arbeitsplatz weg.

Er war wie erstarrt.

Seine Augen suchten Severus und entdeckten ihn auf der anderen Seite des Klassenraums. So weit weg!

„Sev …" Die ängstliche Stimme des Elementargeistes war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber sie drang bis in die letzte Ecke des Raumes. Alle Gesichter wandten sich ihm zu und auch Severus fuhr mit grimmig blitzenden Augen herum und blickte ihn finster an.

Ihre Blicke trafen aufeinander, tauchten ineinander ein.

Das grimmige Funkeln in den Obsidianen des Tränkemeisters verschwand.

Wurde erst durch freudiges Erkennen und dass durch pure Angst ersetz, als ein lautest Zischen aus dem Kessel des Waldnymphen drang.

Sil spürte, wie eine tiefe Ruhe ihn überkam. Beinahe so, wie in der vergangenen Nacht.

Ein leichtes, melancholisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Dann erklang das laute Geräusch einer Explosion, überraschend kühle Flüssigkeit schwappte über Silvanus hinweg, brachte Schmerzen mit sich wie er sie so noch nie gespürte hatte.

Seine Illusion löste sich auf.

Er bemerkte es nicht einmal.

Alles trat in den Hintergrund ob dieser brennenden Schmerzen, die seinen Körper durchzogen.

Er hörte nicht die erschrockenen Ausrufe seiner Mitschüler, die ihn teil wegen seines veränderten Aussehens und teils aus Sorge mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie er schwankte und dann in sich zusammensackte.

Er spürte auch nicht, wie ihn zwei starke Arme auffingen, bevor er auf dem harten Steinboden aufkommen konnte und wie er vorsichtig hochgehoben wurde.

Das Einzige, was er noch mitbekam, war angenehme Dunkelheit, die nach ihm griff und seine Schmerzen betäubte. Willig ließ er sich in die Dunkelheit fallen und gnädige Ohnmacht umfing seinen gequälten Geist.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Auch Severus Laune war nach jener Nacht im Wald außergewöhnlich gut.

An kaum einem Trank, den seine Schüler brauten, hatte er etwas auszusetzen und selbst Harry Potter wurde von ihm mit seinen sarkastischen Bemerkungen verschont.

Es war in der letzten Zeit zwar häufiger vorgekommen, dass der früher immer so grimmige Tränkemeister gute Laune gehabt hatte, aber an diesem Tag war sie noch um vieles besser und dies wirkte sich wie es schien ungeheuer positiv auf die Leistungen selbst jener Schüler aus, die vorher _**nie**_ auch nur einen guten Trank geschafft hatten.

Bei seinem Rundgang durch die Klasse, hatte der Schwarzhaarige sogar mit freudigem Erstaunen feststellen dürfen, dass selbst Neville Longbottom seinen Kessel nur noch rechtzeitig vom Feuer würde nehmen müssen um zum ersten Mal seitdem er ihn im Unterricht hatte, einen vollkommen korrekt gebrauten Trank abgeben zu können.

Beinahe hätte Severus dem Brünetten zugelächelt, erinnerte sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig an sein Erlebnis mit dem Hufflepuff von vor einigen Wochen und unterdrückte diesen Drang erfolgreich.

Der Pflanzenvernichtungstrank, den er den Schülern an diesem Tag zum Brauen gegeben hatte, war zwar für Menschen nicht sonderlich schädlich, aber besonders gesund war er auch nicht und er verspürte -gute Laune hin, gute Laune her- nur wenig Lust Longbottom aus seinem Kessel zu fischen und ihn in den Krankenflügel schaffen zu lassen.

Nein, dass wäre eindeutig zu viel Mühe, für einen Gryffindor!

Der Professor für Zaubertränke wanderte weiter, begutachtete die Brauergebnisse der Schüler und gab nur dann und wann kleinere Ratschläge, wenn es denn nötig war.

Er war gerade auf der anderen Seite des Kerkers, bei Blaise Zabini angekommen, als eine leise Stimme an sein Ohr drang.

„Sev…"

Schlagartig verschlechterte sich seine Laune um einiges.

Wer wagte es?

Nur Silvanus durfte ihn so nennen, niemand anderes!!

Mit einem grimmigen Funkeln in den Augen drehte er sich um, bereit den Übeltäter mit Blicken zu erdolchen.

Dann trafen seine obsidianschwarzen Augen auf haselnussbraune, versanken in ihnen und mit einem Mal spürte er dasselbe Gefühl des zuhause Ankommens, das er immer dann empfand, wenn er in die grünen Seen Silvanus' blickte.

Wie ein Blitz durchzucke ihn die Erkenntnis.

°Es sind die selben Augen … sie haben vielleicht eine andere Farbe, aber es sind die Selben! …Neville Longbottom ist mein Silvanus … wie konnte ich dass nur nicht erkennen? Kein Wunder, dass er es mir nicht verraten wollte!°

Severus konnte Sils Angst vor Zurückweisung vollkommen verstehen, doch war diese unbegründet gewesen.

Reine Freude löste das grimmige Funkeln in seinen Augen ab.

Dann jedoch bemerkte er, den ängstlichen und Hilfe suchenden Ausdruck im Gesicht des anderen und ein immer lauter werdendes Zischen erklang, welches aus dem Kessel am Arbeitsplatz des Nymphen stammte.

°Das Pflanzenvernichtungsmittel!°

Angst bemächtigte sich des Vampirs und lähmte ihn.

Dann zerriss ein lauter Knall die Stille im Klassenraum, als der Zinnkessel mit unglaublicher Wucht explodierte und seinen Inhalt über den wie erstarrt dastehenden Schüler verteilte.

Mit Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen, wie das traurige Lächeln, das kurz vor der Explosion auf das Gesicht des Jungen, den alle an der Schule nur als Neville Longbottom kannten, getreten war, verschwand und purer Schmerz sich stattdessen in den vertrauten Zügen abzeichnete.

Der Trank, der bei einem Menschen höchstens zu Ausschlag geführt hätte, wirkte auf den Waldgeist gänzlich anders. Severus wusste, dass es sich für seinen Nymphen anfühlen musste, als wenn er bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt würde, deshalb wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass dieser nicht länger in der Lage war, die Illusion, die auf ihm lag, weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten.

Einige Schüler keuchten erstaunt auf, aber Severus nahm das kaum wahr.

Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf Silvanus gerichtet. Was interessierte es ihn im Moment, dass wahrscheinlich auch der dümmste Schüler in diesem Raum Silvanus als ein magisches Wesen erkennen musste?

Nicht das geringste!

Genau so wenig interessierte es ihn, dass er seine eigene Tarnung aufgab, als er die auf ihm liegende Verschleierung löste, um mit einer übermenschlichen Geschwindigkeit zu dem Jüngeren hinzueilen, als dieser zu schwanken begann.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er den nun wieder Grünhaarigen und schaffte es diesen aufzufangen, bevor er mit dem Kerkerboden nähere Bekanntschaft machen konnte.

Ohne noch einen Blick oder Gedanken an seine restlichen Schüler zu verschwenden, hob er den schlanken Körper auf seine Arme.

Dann eilte er wortlos aus dem Raum.

Zurück ließ er einen Klassenraum voller verwirrter Schüler, die zu nichts anderem fähig waren, als dem mit ihrem Mitschüler enteilenden Lehrer stumm und mit aufgerissenen Augen hinterher zu starren.

Das waren eindeutig mehr neue Informationen und Erkenntnisse gewesen, als sie auf einen Schlag verkraften konnten.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Das Erste, das Silvanus auffiel, als er viele Stunden später auf der Krankenstation wieder zu sich kam, war das die schrecklichen Schmerzen aus seinem Körper verschwunden waren.

Alles, was er noch verspürte, war ein leises Kribbeln auf seiner Haut, welches ihn an das Gefühl von über seinen Körper laufende Ameisen erinnerte.

Das Zweite, das ihm erst dann auffiel, als er seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite drehte, war Severus. Dieser hatte wohl die ganze Zeit lang neben seinem Bett Wache gehalten und dabei eingeschlafen war.

Versonnen musterte der Waldnymph das friedliche Gesicht des Schlafenden.

Severus hatte nach den Ereignissen im Kerker seine Illusion nicht erneut auf sich gelegt und daher konnte Sil nun, wie auch nachts im Wald immer, Sev den Vampir und nicht Sev den Lehrer betrachten.

Viele Unterschiede ab es nicht, denn der Schwarzhaarige benutzt im Gegensatz zu ihm nur einen leichten Verschleierungszauber.

So war auch ohne diese Tarnung sein Haar schwarz, jedoch nicht fettig, sondern seidigweich und schimmernd; seine Haut besaß eine vornehme Blässe, wie sie Vampiren nun einmal zueigen war und auch sein Gesicht und sein Körperbau waren ohne den Zauber nicht besonders anders, als mit ihm.

Einziger Unterschied war, dass die männlich markanten Züge und der zumeist unter der weiten Robe versteckte gut gebaute Körper, ohne Illusion selbst im Schlaf noch mehr Würde ausstrahlten, als es bei Normalsterblichen im wachen Zustand der Fall war und eine starke dunkle Aura von dem Schlummernden ausging, welche ihm etwas geheimnisvolles verlieh.

Wie immer, wenn Silvanus Severus betrachtete, verspürte er eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Inneren und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Vorsichtig begab er sich in eine sitzende Position.

Wie von selbst wanderte seine Hand zum Gesicht des Schlafenden. Liebevoll fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen die vertrauten Gesichtszüge nach.

Wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte!

Immer wieder zeichneten seine Finger die Gesichtszüge nach, strichen die schwarzen Strähnen zurück, die dem Vampir wieder und wieder in das Gesicht fielen.

Er zog seine Hand auch dann nicht zurück, als er bemerkte wie der Andere langsam aufwachte und wurde dafür mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Murmeln belohnt.

„Na, du Schlafmütze! Auch wieder unter den Lebenden?"

Der sich noch im Halbschlaf Befindende ließ ein leises Knurren hören, fuhr dann jedoch mit einem Mal ruckartig hoch.

„Sil!", sagte er und sein Blick wanderte ziellos über das Gesicht des Jüngeren, um dann an seinen Augen hängen zu bleiben, wo er sich in den smaragdgrünen Iriden verlor. „Wie geht es dir?"

In seinen Augen war noch immer ein Schatten der Angst zu sehen, die er um den Kleineren gehabt hatte.

„Gut … mein Körper kribbelt zwar, als wenn ich zum neuen Lieblingsurlaubsort für alle Ameisen Schottlands erklärt worden wäre, aber die Schmerzen sind weg. Was ist eigentlich noch passiert? Nachdem ich von dem Trank erwischt worden bin, kann ich mich nur noch an die Schmerzen erinnern. Alles andere ist wenn überhaupt nur verschwommen!"

„Naja, man könnte wahrscheinlich sagen, dass wir Beide deinen Mitschülern einen ziemlichen Schock …nein, eigentlich eher drei Schocks … verpasst haben!"

„Ach ja? Wie das?"

„Tja … deine Schmerzen waren anscheinend so groß, dass du nicht länger in der Lage warst deine Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten und daher konnten die gesamte Klasse dich in deiner wahren Gestalt bewundern, dass war der erste Schock. Den haben sie noch ziemlich gut weggesteckt.

Dann habe ich ihnen den zweiten Schock verpasst. Als ich nämlich gesehen habe, dass du zu schwanken begannst, habe ich ebenfalls meine Tarnung fallen lassen, damit ich noch rechtzeitig bei dir ankam, um dich aufzufangen. Ich denke, dass wahrscheinlich fast alle direkt erkannt haben dürften, was für ein Wesen ich bin. Ist ja auch nicht besonders schwierig zu erkennen, nicht wahr? Aber ich muss ehrlich zugeben, dass sie auch diesen Schock noch sehr gut weggesteckt zu haben schienen.

Am schwersten ist anscheinend der dritte Schock gewesen, obwohl ich persönlich das nicht ganz nachvollziehen kann."

Er verstummte und schien mit seinen Gedanken auf einmal ganz wo anders.

„Und was hat ihnen diesen dritten Schock versetzt?"

„Hm? … Oh! Das war wohl einfach die Tatsache, dass ich dich auf die Arme gehoben und hierher gebracht habe. Ich sage ja, dass ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, was daran so schockierend sein soll, aber laut Poppy sollen sie immer noch wie versteinert auf die Türe gestarrt haben, als Minerva auf Albus' Anweisung hin dort war, um nach ihnen zu sehen. Man könnte meinen, dass ich ein Monster bin, wenn die Schüler so reagieren, nur weil ich einen Verletzten zur Schulkrankenschwester bringe."

Er machte ein derart beleidigtes Gesicht, dass Silvanus lauthals lachen musste.

Severus schaute ihn gespielt finster an.

„Ich weis gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt!", knurrte er, wobei man ihm ansah, dass er dem Grünhaarigen nicht wirklich böse war. Dafür war er viel zu froh darüber, dass dieser keine bleibenden Schäden vom Zaubertrank zurückbehalten hatte.

„Sorry, aber dein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nur göttlich!", meinte Sil mit einem Grinsen.

Er konnte verstehen, dass die Schüler vom Verhalten ihres ach so bösen Professors für Zaubertränke geschockt gewesen waren. Sie waren ihn so einfach nicht gewohnt.

Wenn sich normalerweise jemand in seinem Unterricht verletzte, schickte er ihn je nachdem, wie schwer die Verletzung war, mit einem seiner Mitschüler zu Poppy und als Harry sich vor zwei Wochen eine Domiuskraut-Vergiftung geholt hatte und daraufhin in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, hatte er ihn sogar bis zum Ende der Stunde auf dem Boden liegen lassen und Ron und Hermine erst dann erlaubt ihn auf die Krankenstation zu schaffen.

Natürlich erst, nachdem er ihm noch 10 Hauspunkte für Schlafen im Unterricht abgezogen hatte.

Da musste es den Schülern ja befremdlich erscheinen, wenn er sich um ihn –Neville Longbottom- höchstpersönlich kümmerte.

Er kicherte noch einmal leise, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernst.

Nur durch seine Schuld waren sie aufgeflogen.

Nur weil er nicht auf seinen Trank geachtet hatte, war Severus gezwungen gewesen seine Illusion fallen zu lassen.

Nur wegen ihm konnten sie nun unmöglich länger in Hogwarts bleiben.

Es war alles seine Schuld!

°Warum muss ich nur immer alles kaputt machen? Wenn ich Sev wäre, würde ich nie wieder etwas mit mir zu tun haben wollen!°

Besorgt konnte Severus währenddessen beobachten, wie das fröhliche Funkeln aus den Augen des Waldnymphen schwand und sie sich immer mehr verdunkelten.

„Was hast du Sil?", fragte er ihn besorgt.

„Ich … es tut mir so leid! Ich habe alles versaut und du musst mich jetzt doch hassen!"

„NEIN!" Schnell zog der Schwarzhaarige den Kleineren in seine Arme und drückte ihn sanft an sich. „Ich hasse dich doch nicht. Dass könnte ich niemals tun!"

Vorsichtig schob er ihn ein Stück weit von sich, um ihm in die Augen blicken zu können. Tränen schimmerten in den Smaragden.

„Sil! Du bist mir viel zu wichtig, als dass ich dich jemals hassen könnte und schon gar nicht wegen etwas so Unwichtigem."

„A…aber wegen mir musst du jetzt doch b…b…bestimmt die Schule verlassen!"

„Na und? Das ist nicht so schlimm!"

„A…aber-"

Aus einem Impuls heraus beugte der Vampir sich vor und hauchte dem Nymph einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, woraufhin dieser verstummte.

„Es. Ist. Nicht. Schlimm! Ok?"

Sil nickte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den Lippen des Größeren, der sich mittlerweile auf seiner Bettkante nieder gelassen hatte. Ungewohnt schüchtern streckte er die Hand aus, legte sie an die Wange des anderen und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über die blasse Haut.

Seine Lippen kribbelten immer noch von dem seiner Meinung nach viel zu kurzen Kuss, der dazu gedient hatte ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Langsam beugte er sich nun seinerseits vor und näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht dem des Mannes vor sich.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, hielt er inne.

Sein Blick suchte den des anderen, aus dem ihm nichts als Wärme und Lieb entgegenstrahlte. Schnell überwand er nun auch noch den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es für ihn, als würde die Welt um ihn herum verschwinden.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen schloss er seine Augen und ließ sich vollkommen gehen.

Wie von selbst schlangen sich seine Arme um den Hals des Älteren, der seinerseits seine Arme um die Taille des Naturgeistes legte und diesen näher an sich heran zog.

Beide ließen sie sich einfach fallen.

Nichts war mehr wichtig, als die Lippen, die sich sanft liebkosten, das Gefühl dem Anderen ganz nahe zu sein.

Als sie sich wieder von einander lösen mussten, geschah dies nur widerwillig.

Erneut traf schwarz auf grün und wie schon so oft, versanken sie in den Seelenspiegeln des jeweils anderen.

„Ich liebe dich, mein Nymph!", sagte Severus mit seidig weicher Stimme, in der man deutlich hören konnte, wie ernst es ihm mit seiner Aussagen war.

„Ich liebe dich auch!" Wie Samt war die Stimme des Waldgeistes, in welcher man denselben Ernst hören konnte, wie in jener des Vampirs.

Erneut trafen versanken sie in einem liebevollen Kuss welcher schnell immer leidenschaftlicher wurde.

Bald schon trafen sich auch ihre Zungen zu einem Tanz, der so alt war, wie die Liebe selbst. Wie im Rausch erkundeten sie jeden Millimeter vom Gebiet des jeweils anderen, schmeckten und fühlten, vergasen die Welt und alles um sich herum.

In diesem Augenblick waren nur noch sie Beide von Bedeutung.

Lange Zeit lang verweilten der Nymph und der Vampir in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, zu der niemand außer ihnen Zutritt hatte.

Sie bemerkten nicht, wie Poppy irgendwann auftauchte und sich, nachdem sie sie entdeckt hatte, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück zog und die Vorhänge um Sils Bett schloss, damit niemand sie stören konnte.

Genauso unbemerkt blieben auch Dumbledore und McGonagall, sowie die vielen Schüler, die teil aus Sorge um ihren Schulkameraden Neville –zu dieser Gruppe gehörten Luna, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny- teils aus Neugierde –Vertreter

dieser Gruppe waren unter anderem Draco mit seinen Bodyguards, Pansy Parkinson, Hannah Abbott und Lavender Brown- den Weg zur Krankenstation fanden, jedoch von Madame Pomfrey noch an der Türe mehr oder weniger freundlich abgewiesen wurden.

Ihr Patient bräuchte Ruhe und könne momentan keinerlei Besuch vertragen, war ihre Begründung, wenn sie wieder einmal jemanden abwies und ihre Augen sagten eindeutig, dass sie keine Ausnahmen machen würde.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Es war schon spät in der Nacht, als es der Krankenschwester gelungen war auch die letzten hartnäckigen Schüler abzuwimmeln und sie sich erschöpft in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen konnte.

Stille war nun in der Krankenstation eingekehrt.

Strahlend ergoss das Mondlicht durch die großen Fenster in das Innere der Station und hüllte alles darin in seinen geheimnisvollen Silberschein. Vollkommen verwandelt erschienen die sonst so kühlen und sterilen Räumlichkeiten.

Eng aneinander gekuschelt betrachteten Silvanus und Severus den in silbernen Glorienschein gehüllten Raum, der wie aus einem Märchen entsprungen schien.

„Du Sev?", flüsterte Silvanus leise in die Stille des Raumes, als fürchte er sich durch laute Worte den Zauber des Augenblicks zu zerstören.

Auch Severus' Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als er seinem Geliebten mit einem leisen „Ja, mein Schatz?" antwortete.

„Hast du dir schon überlegt, wo wir jetzt hingehen wollen?"

„Hmm… nicht wirklich! Ich dachte mir, dass du vielleicht gerne entscheiden möchtest, wohin wir gehen. Such dir irgendeinen Ort aus und ich werde mit dir dort hin kommen. Ganz egal, wo es auf hingehen mag!"

Bei dieser Aussage hatte er sich dem Grünhaarigen zugewandt und malte nun mit seinem Finger liebevoll die Linien der Erdrune nach, welche sich im hellen Mondlicht dunkel von der ebenmäßigen Haut seiner Stirn absetzte.

Seinem kleinen Nymphen würde er bis ans Ende der Welt folgen.

Silvanus lächelte.

„Ich möchte mir dein Heimatdorf ansehen und dann möchte ich dir Orodior zeigen!"

„Wenn du dir dies wünschst, dann werden wir das so machen. Aber nun solltest du schlafen! Wie ich Albus und die anderen Verrückten an dieser Schule kenne, werden wir Morgen nicht einen Augenblick lang unsere Ruhe haben."

Seine Stimme zeigte an, wie ungern er auch nur an die vielen Menschen mit ihren unzähligen Fragen dachte und wie gerne er einfach verschwunden wäre.

Sil lachte leise und gab seinem vampirischen Geliebten einen schnellen und doch liebevollen Kuss.

„Wir werden das schon durchstehen!"

Dann schloss er seine Augen und kuschelte sich noch einwenig näher an den Größeren, sodass sein Kopf auf dessen Brust zur Ruhe kam und er dem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag lauschen konnte, der ihn alsdann ins Reich der Träume davon trug.

Auch Severus schob die Gedanken an den nächsten Tag zur Seite, schloss ebenfalls entspannt seine Augen und folgte seinem Liebsten in Morpheus Gefilde.

Solange der grünhaarige Waldnymph nur bei ihm war, war alles andere egal.

Sanft beleuchtete der Mond die beiden schlafenden Gestalten, deren Liebe damals in seinem Licht ihren Anfang genommen hatte.

Damals in jener Nacht, als Silvanus nicht mehr war, als ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit und Severus einem Gefühl folgte, dass ihn zu jenem Mann führte, den das Schicksal für ihn vorgesehen hatte.

**ღ Ende ღ**

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Orodior: von mir frei erfundene Insel

Luminate-Trank: stammt ebenfalls von mir. Trank, der ähnlich einem Lumos wirkt und namentlich auch an diesen angelehnt ist

Domiuskraut: Ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Leitet sich vom spanischen _dormir_ (schlafen) ab.

HESDL Tera

R&R?

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc


End file.
